The invention relates to a refrigeration device, especially a refrigerator and/or freezer, comprising a housing with a top, a base, lateral walls and at least a one door attached by hinges.
In practice it can be necessary to integrate refrigeration devices such as refrigerators and/or freezers for example as built in devices into a fitted unit, with a number of individual devices also having to be combined together in order to provide refrigerator or freezer combinations. It should be noted here that the individual devices can have different widths, with the widths of over 80 cm in particular imposing special demands on the mechanical stability of the individual devices and on the device combination so that as a rule constructional measures are required. The aim of making available fully-integrated built-in devices which cover the largest possible number of kitchen situations also leads a hinge kinematics having to be provided which demand a hinge with comparatively large dimensions. This is especially the case if multi-link hinges are used as the hinges. Because of the necessary kinematics in the horizontal plane, the hinge is constructed as a rule such that space problems arise when it is attached to a carcass of the unit wall.
The devices and thereby the device doors can in some cases the very wide, i.e. over 85 cm, with the door being very heavy because of its size and the necessary technical deflection. The door can also be loaded with a significant volume of stored goods in the door compartments. In addition a very heavy unit front can also be provided on the door after the device is built in, of which the weight must likewise be carried by the door. Furthermore the hinge can have a very wide overhang in its opened position so that as a rule large loads occur both at the hinge and also at the housing-side connection point.